


ДСВ Киёкавы

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Chocolate, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Team Dynamics, Training, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: В День всех влюблённых Киёкава получил три шоколадки. Если какао тоже считается.





	ДСВ Киёкавы

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация: ДСВ-фест @ diary. ru

— Эй, красотка, а для меня у тебя найдётся шоколадка? — спросил кто-то явно нетрезвый и потыкал Киёкаву в плечо. Он обернулся и хотел было сказать... Нет, сказать, что он не красотка, кажется, намекнуло бы, что он не считал себя привлекательным. А сказать, что шоколада у него нет, значило бы соврать — в День всех влюблённых Киёкава с самого раннего утра перед уходом на тренировку уже получил один шоколадный батончик, хоть и от мамы. Но пока Киёкава собирался с мыслями, пьянчужка успел первым.  
— Тьфу ты, мужик! — возмутился он. — Патлы отрастил какие, в моё время такого не было!  
Патлы! Киёкава аж задохнулся от обиды. Да его причёска самая модная во всём ETU! Про себя Киёкава считал, что, возможно, даже более модная, чем причёска Джино, но из чувства самосохранения вслух об этом не упоминал.  
— В твоё время, папаша, небось динозавры ещё живы были! — сказал подошедший тем временем Курода. — Валил бы ты отсюда, пока я охрану не вызвал.  
— Именно, сюда вход разрешён только команде, — добавил Киёкава.   
Мужичок на нетвёрдых ногах поковылял прочь, бурча что-то под нос. Кажется, грозный вид Куроды его усмирил.  
— Не стой столбом, дай пройти! — Курода со всей дури хлопнул Киёкаву по спине и протиснулся во вход мимо него, чтобы первым попасть на территорию клуба.  
Киёкава со вздохом посмотрел ему вслед. Не так он ожидал начать день Валентина, Курода с утра пораньше это, наверное, самое неромантичное, что только может быть. Но выбирать не приходилось, и Киёкава направился к раздевалкам.

Команда собиралась на тренировку, как вдруг в раздевалку постучали.  
— Парни, вы там в приличном виде? — спросила Юри из-за двери. Цубаки испуганно прикрылся полотенцем. — Можно зайти?  
— Можно, — сказал Муракоши, окинув взглядом раздевалку и убедившись, что никто не покажет Юри ничего такого, что нельзя показывать дочери президента клуба.  
Юри вошла в раздевалку с коробкой в руках.   
— Я вам тут по шоколадке принесла, — сказала она, и Сэра довольно улыбнулся.  
— Обязательный шоколад, так что не думайте ничего такого, — добавила она, и Сэра скис.  
— По одной штуке в одни руки, и радуйтесь, что вообще на вас трачу клубные деньги, — припечатала Юри.  
— Это даже не от тебя лично, а от клуба? — расстроенно переспросил Сэра.  
— Если тебе не надо, я съем, — предложил Нацуки, но Сэра отмахнулся от него и спрятал шоколад в сумку.  
— Везёт тебе, можешь шоколад есть, — заметил Джино. — А мне придётся выкинуть весь шоколад, что мне подарили мои фанатки, ведь никогда не знаешь, что там может быть внутри!  
— В смысле? — переспросил Киёкава.  
— Любовное зелье или приворот! — серьёзно ответил Джино. — Представь, какая была бы трагедия, если бы я любил только одного человека и не мог осчастливить собой весь мир!  
Курода очень натурально изобразил, что его тошнит. В дверь опять постучали, и на этот раз, не дожидаясь ответа, в раздевалку заглянул Тацуми.  
— Я уже даже на поле вышел и успел замёрзнуть, а вас всё нет! Совсем не любите своего тренера? Забыли обо мне, в такой-то день? — с ухмылкой спросил он.  
— Вы слышали тренера, выходим! — сказал Акасаки, и совершенно предсказуемо вызвал возмущённые вопросы о том, кто ему дал право командовать.

Но все наконец поднялись со скамеек и направились к выходу.  
— А вот тебя, Киёкава, я попрошу задержаться! — сказал вдруг Тацуми. Киёкава уже успел удивиться, но Тацуми показал на его майку. — Задом наперёд. Переодень, а то сегодня у нас много зрителей, нужно произвести хорошее впечатление.  
Киёкава опустил взгляд и увидел, что и правда майку надел так, что номер оказался на груди. Хорошо Акасаки не заметил, он бы не промолчал! Но что имел в виду тренер, когда сказал про зрителей?  
Киёкава сразу всё понял, когда вышел на тренировочное поле. За забором собралась целая толпа девушек, которые восторженным визгом провожали любое движение Джино.  
— Надо было сделать закрытую тренировку, — пробормотал Киёкава.  
— Не говори! — поддакнул Курода. — Эти так называемые фанатки ничего не понимают в настоящих мужчинах!  
— Не понимают, — подтвердил Сугие, но тут увидел скромный плакатик со своим именем и помахал держащей его девушке. Она радостно заулыбалась.  
— Ты что делаешь, предатель! — возмутился Курода. — Теперь и ты с ними заигрываешь?  
В разговор вмешался Ишигами, но к нему Киёкава не прислушивался — он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и осмотрелся. Может и у него есть фанатки? Но он заметил только, что тренер пристально смотрел на него.  
"Неужели я его чем-то разозлил? Не надо было с Куродой болтать, тренировка всё же..." подумал Киёкава и решил, что останется подольше и потренируется индивидуально, пока остальные пойдут на массаж или тренажёры, пусть тренер видит, как он старается. 

Вот только к окончанию тренировки, когда Киёкава уже успел погромче заявить, что ещё позанимается ещё индивидуально, тренер, оказалось, куда-то подевался. Толпы фанаток рассосались и игроки тоже начали собираться с поля.  
— Ты только не переусердствуй, — предостерёг Мидорикава, и ушёл с остальными. Киёкава грустно посмотрел им вслед. Тренер наверняка уже сидит где-то в тепле и даже не услышал, что перспективный молодой игрок проявил личную инициативу и остался на поле. Придётся немного побегать, не возвращаться же сразу — наверняка кто-нибудь да заметит и спросит, что стало с индивидуальной тренировкой. Или может лучше пенальти позабивать? Не то чтобы не играх Киёкаве особенно часто нужно было бить пенальти, так что есть ли смысл их тренировать? И без вратаря не так интересно... Он вздохнул и медленно потрусил вокруг поля. Одного почётного круга должно хватить!  
— Ты ещё здесь? — раздался вопрос.  
Тренер! Киёкава развернулся и подбежал к нему, теперь гораздо быстрее, чем в том ленивом темпе, в котором начал пробежку вокруг поля.  
— Да! Индивидуальная тренировка! — ответил он.  
— В такой день? Молодец ты, отказался от свиданий для того, чтобы ещё побегать, — ухмыльнулся Тацуми.  
— Э-э, спасибо... — неловко сказал Киёкава. На самом деле на свидания приглашать ему было некого и его было некому, но упоминать об этом не хотелось.  
— За это вот, держи, — Тацуми сунул ему банку какао. — Я хотел купить Dr.Pepper, но нажал не ту кнопку.  
— Спасибо! — ответил Киёкава, теперь уже с большим энтузиазмом, сразу же открыл баночку и отхлебнул.  
— Доверчивый ты какой. Там ведь, говорят, могло быть что угодно, любовное зелье или приворот.  
Киёкава закашлялся.  
— Шутка, — подмигнул Тацуми. — Холодно тут, я пошёл.  
Он махнул рукой и вернулся в здание. Киёкава недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед. Зачем вообще приходил? Просто чтобы какао ему отдать? Да ещё эта странная шутка. Тут ему пришло в голову, что какао это ведь почти шоколад. Пожалуй, можно это считать за подарок на Валентинов день. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, и энергично замотал головой. Придёт же в голову! Конечно, ничего такого тренер не подразумевал.   
Но на всякий случай Киёкава решил на Белый день купить тренеру банку Dr.Pepper.


End file.
